Story of a Girl
by Norwegianchick101
Summary: UNDER HIATUS...Will post next chapter once a cure for writer's block has been found.
1. Prologue

**Story of a Girl**

**By Norwegianchick101**

**Prologue**

This story is based off of the episode _Time to Leave the Nest_ in season two. Simon found Sarah James wandering around the streets; the Camdens took her in, located her father Joe, sent Sarah off with her grandmother, and made Joe a church project. I'm not sure how old Sarah was, so I am going to say she was eight years old, and since Simon was in sixth grade, he would have been eleven, so they are four years apart.

In my story, Sarah is nineteen, and has been living back with Joe for eight years now. Her father and grandmother have both told her of the Camdens time after time, so she has not forgotten them.

Simon is twenty-two, has _not_ had sex with any of his girlfriends, and still lives at home with Eric and Annie.

Lucy and Kevin have a house down the street and live with their baby daughter Savannah.

Mary and her husband _Wilson_, not Carlos; live in Texas with twelve year old Billy, who considers Mary his mother; and their three year old daughter Lindsay.

Ruthie is dating Vincent, and has absolutely no recollection of the time when Sarah stayed with the Camdens.

Annie and Eric find themselves remembering the days when Sarah was there with them, but do not recall them hugely.

* * *

Please let me know what you think, and if you haven't seen the aforementioned episode-then go buy season two! 


	2. Simon

Ok everyone; here is the first _official_ chapter. And just so you know-I never liked Carlos, I like Wilson better, and you know, I've been thinking, they sure do use the name Sarah a lot in this show-Sarah James, Sarah Foster, Sarah Glass-Camden

* * *

**MyHeroIsCatherineHicks:** thank you for reviewing my story, the episode just really touched me so I felt like writing on

**Latisha C:** thanks, I hadn't intended to write the prologue that way, I just sort of did, lol

**DarkAngel814:** lol, here you go, I just wanted to lay out the setting and stuff.

**Babs567:** thanks for reviewing

**Story of a Girl**

**By Norwegianchick101**

**Chapter One: Simon**

Sarah James pulled her long brown hair back into a ponytail.

"Dad, I'm going for a walk!" she yelled, exiting her trailer.

Sarah had been going out a lot lately. No, not with guys, just for walks. You know, by herself. Thinking.

As she walked down the alleyways of Glen Oak, California, Sarah remembered a time when she and her father had to live off of what they could find in the alleys.

What Sarah's father didn't know was that on her walks, Sarah had been stopping by the local homeless shelters and soup kitchens volunteering her time.

It was so sad sometimes for Sarah to see these people with their children and families, and know that at one time, she was just like them.

* * *

Later that day, as she was leaving the soup kitchen, Sarah saw someone she thought she would never get a chance to meet.

"Reverend Camden?" she called out, hoping that he would hear her.

Eric turned around and gasped.

"Sarah?" he asked. "Sarah James?"

_**play theme song**_

"Check-mate!" Vincent cried out triumphantly.

Kevin, Lucy, Simon, Ruthie, Martin, Mac, and Vincent were all hanging out in the Camden's living room.

"Oh-come on!" Kevin cried. throwing his king down on the board.

"Kevin love," Lucy said softly as she scooted over to Kevin. "You've got to be quiet or you'll wake Savannah."

Ruthie laughed from the corner.

"Luce, none of these guys have the ability to be quiet."

"Hey! I resent that!" Mac declared.

Just then they heard the front door open; and in walked Eric and Sarah.

Everyone in the room stared at the young woman standing next to the reverend.

Simon and Lucy were staring right into Sarah's big blue eyes; but she was focused on Simon, the young man who had forever changed her life. All the memories came flooding back like some sort of recording; stashed away until the time was right.

Ruthie tilted her head sideways and stared at the girl. She bit her lip trying to remember where she knew her from.

Kevin, Martin, Mac, and Vincent exchanged glances, trying to decide whether this was one of Simon's old girlfriends, or some girl who had just happened to wander in to the Camden household with a story similar to Martin's.

"Er…" Eric began. "Kevin, Martin, Vincent, Mac, and um…possibly Ruthie, I would like you to meet an old friend of the family. This is-"

"Sarah?" Simon asked softly. "Sarah James?"

_**commercial break**_

"Simon?" Sarah asked, walking up to him. "Thank you so much. For everything. I don't know where I would be right now without you." she broke down crying into Simon's shoulder.

Lucy shot a glance at Kevin and smiled; a look that told him she would tell him everything later.

"Sarah, it's alright." Simon told her, rubbing her back. "Everything's okay now."

"I know." Sarah sobbed softly, looking into his eyes. "I just can't help but think. What if you hadn't found me that day? What if you hadn't taken me home with you? What if my father hadn't wandered into the police station to find me? What if-"

"Sarah. It's okay." Simon reassured her. "Everything's okay now; and it's going to stay that way." Simon turned to the other young men in the room. He was sure that if Ruthie didn't remember Sarah by now, she would eventually. "Guys, I'd like you to meet a friend of mine. This is Sarah James."

"Oh Sarah." Lucy sighed, giving her a hug. "I'm so glad to see you. Is everything alright? Are you back with your dad again? Where _is_ your dad?"

"Lucy," Eric sighed, steering his daughter away from their guest. "Everything's fine. Yes, she is living with her father again. And I just happened to run into her and I invited her over."

Lucy sighed, and smiled at her father.

* * *

"So, Simon, are you in college now?" Sarah asked him, trying to make conversation.

"Oh, yeah. Are you?" Simon replied, trying not to sound like an idiot.

"Not yet; I thought I'd take a break from school for a year before starting college." Sarah told him with a sigh. "The problem is all this application stuff."

Simon chuckled. "Yeah, but don't worry; it'll all be over with soon enough. Hey, you wanna stay for dinner?" he asked her, hoping to get some time alone with her later tonight.

"You know Simon, I wish I could, but-"

"Oh, come on! For old times sake!" Simon pleaded with their guest; putting on the infamous '_puppy dog face_'.

This got a laugh out of Sarah.

"Come on Sarah! Mom would be so disappointed if she found out that you were here but left before she got home." Simon whined.

Sarah was trying so hard not to laugh at the grown man whining like a three year old child; but it was no use. She burst out laughing.

* * *

that's the end of that chapter, and if you didn't like the format, please tell me. 


	3. Like a Date?

here we go, writing another chapter because my server is down

**Story of a Girl**

**By Norwegianchick101**

**Chapter Two: Like a Date?**

"Okay, so tell me again why all these guys live here?" Sarah asked Ruthie, gesturing across the dinner table to Kevin, Martin, Vincent, and Mac.

Ruthie sighed. "Ok, that's Martin, and he's the only one who lives here. He wandered in one day and we just let him stay. At first we thought he was just one of Simon's friends. This is Vincent, and he's my boyfriend." she said, gesturing to the boy next to her. "That's Kevin, Lucy's husband. They have their own house down the street; but ever since Savannah was born, it seems like they live here again. And that's Mac, he's just here. He's Martin's friend." By the time Ruthie finished, Sarah was staring at her wide eyed and smiling.

Both girls started laughing; earning curious glances from around the table. This, I might add, only made them laugh more.

_**play theme song**_

"Thanks for dinner Mrs. Camden." Sarah told Annie.

"It was no problem dear, no problem at all; and please, call me Annie."

"Hey Sarah," Simon said as he entered the kitchen. "Could I talk to you for a minute, _alone_?" He directed the last bit towards his mother.

Annie seemed to catch where her son was coming from; for she only nodded, and then left without a word.

"So?" Sarah asked him.

"So what?" Simon asked.

"Hahaha, very funny Simon. You said you wanted to talk, so talk." Sarah replied, looking him in the eye, an enticing smile on her face.

Simon took a deep breath and braced himself for rejection. "Um, would you like, wanna go hang out at the pool hall, go to a movie maybe?" he asked Sarah, a hopeful look in his eyes.

Sarah giggled, the smile never leaving her face. "Like a date?" she asked.

"Er, if that's what you would call two friends who haven't seen each other for eleven years hanging out on a Saturday night when one has had a crush on the other for eleven years." Simon said hesitantly, hoping Sarah would get the idea and just say yes; instead, she laughed.

"And what proof would you have of that?" she asked him playfully.

"Well, um…I have proof!" Simon protested.

"Oh really? Well then, _Mr._ Camden, where exactly could one _find_ this proof?" Sarah asked him teasingly.

Simon thought quickly; a devilish smile coming over his face.

"Right here." He said, as he placed his hands on Sarah's shoulders and lean in to kiss her.

To both Simon and Sarah's surprise, Sarah gave into the kiss and put her arms around Simon's neck.

_**commercial break**_

"Yes, like a date." Simon said genuinely when they pulled away.

"Well then, I must accept." Sarah told him humorously.

Simon laughed and playfully punched her shoulder.

"Ow! That hurt!" Sarah squealed.

"Oh, please!" Simon exclaimed. "That didn't hurt!"

"I know." Sarah laughed.

The two of them left the kitchen and walked through the living room hand-in-hand.

"We're going to the movies, be back later." Simon said, sending a smile at Kevin as he sent him a thumbs up.

* * *

"What the hell did you do that for?" Lucy badgered her husband after Simon and Sarah left.

Kevin could tell by the tone of Lucy's voice that he was in trouble.

"Uh, masculine encouragement?"

Lucy burst out laughing at her husband's feeble attempt; along with her sister.

"So, uh, when will I get to meet your other brother, Ruthie?" Vincent asked, flashing a smile at Kevin, while receiving a glare from Lucy.

Ruthie froze; she didn't want Vincent to have to go through the hell that Matt had put all of Mary and Lucy's boyfriends through.

"Oh, um, are you sure you wanna meet Matt? Wouldn't you rather meet Mary instead? Because, well, you know how Matt is." Ruthie looked to her sister for help.

"No, I don't know how Matt is. Although, you are right, I haven't met Mary either." Vincent replied.

"Shit!" Ruthie muttered under her breath. She knew what she had gotten herself into.

At that moment the phone rang.

"Saved by the bell." Vincent muttered, making everyone present laugh. Well, everyone but Ruthie, that is.

"Hahaha; very funny." Ruthie commented, her arms folded and her nose in the air. But she couldn't keep her smile off her face, especially when Vincent started to tickle her. That was when she joined in on everyone laughing.

"Ruthie, the phone!" Kevin reminded his spastic sister-in-law.

Ruthie picked up the phone, still laughing.

"Hello?" Ruthie asked giggling. "I mean, oops." she said, as she leaned away from the phone and faked a cough. "Hello, Camden residence. Ruthie speaking." Ruthie managed with as much maturity as she could manage to muster up.

_**commercial break**_

"Ruthie?" Matt asked on the other line. "Is everything, ok?" he sounded hesitant to ask.

"Oh, yeah, everything's fine. In fact, we were just talking about you, and Mary of course." Ruthie added as an afterthought. "Because, well, there's not much to talk about around here; aside from Simon and Sarah that is."

"Simon and Sarah?" Matt asked, confused.

"Yeah, remember like, what was it, it was your senior year in high school, um, Sarah, um…" Ruthie struggled to remember Sarah's surname.

"James." Lucy whispered with a smile.

"Sara James! That's it!" Ruthie told Matt. "Like, eight years old, little girl, took care of her dad."

"Joe James' daughter Sarah?" Matt asked, remembering the night when he and his dad had talked about college while cleaning up the James' trailer.

"Yeah!" Ruthie exclaimed. "That Sarah! You see, Dad ran in to her on his way home today, and invited her over, then Simon asked her out. But seriously, you should have _seen_ the way they were making out in the kitchen just like, what, ten minutes ago? But really, he definitely loves her. There's no doubt about that." Ruthie sighed.

Meanwhile Vincent laughed at his girlfriend's romantic plights.

"Shut up!" Ruthie said playfully, as she punched him in the arm.

"Did you just tell me to shut up?" Matt asked his little sister over the phone.

"No, I was talking to Vincent." Ruthie said, giving her boyfriend a stern, yet playful look.

"Vincent?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, Vincent, my boyfriend." Ruthie said slowly; appalled that her brother didn't know who her boyfriend was.

"Oh, yeah, I knew that," Matt replied. "But, anyway, Sarah's calling for me, so I gotta go. But the reason I called is to tell mom and dad that Sarah and I are coming down next week."

"Really?" Ruthie asked. "What's up? You don't just come down here for no reason."

"Do I need a reason to visit my niece?" Matt asked.

"Matt," Ruthie badgered him. "Why are you coming?"

"Fine." Matt sighed. "If you're gonna keep bugging me about it, I might as well tell you now. But you have to promise not to tell _anyone_!"

A smile overcame Ruthie's face. "I promise." she said slyly.

"Ok, well," Matt started, taking a deep breath. "Sarah and I, are gonna have a baby." he finished, a smile on his face.

"Oh my gosh!" Ruthie squealed. "When!"

Matt laughed. "Seven months." he stated calmly. "But remember, you can't tell _anyone_!"

This time it was Ruthie's turn to laugh. "Don't worry Matt, I _always_ keep my word." she replied innocently.

Matt heard Sarah yelling for him again. "Well, I better go before Sarah threatens to kill me." he laughed. "Bye Ruthie."

"Haha Matt. You know she wouldn't do that." Ruthie smirked. "Bye." she said as she hung up.

* * *

Well, this chapter is well over a thousand words by now, so I'm going to end it here, I just felt like had to add a sub-plot to add to the drama aspect. Since seventh heaven _is_ a TV drama. 


End file.
